Twin trouble (Based off of Frozen)
by Kristanna Shipper
Summary: This story is just about what happens after Frozen. Enjoy! (I'll reveal why the story has the name it does later. I promise (: )
1. The beginning

"Anna, you can have your chocolate in a minute, but right now I'm a little busy." Elsa says, laughing at her sister's constant obsession for chocolate. But Anna wasn't going to give up getting chocolate that easy. She was determined to get it. "Elsa, please? I'm hungry, and I want chocolate!" She said, jumping up and down wildly. "Oh, Anna," Elsa starts. "You always want chocolate, like, all the time."

"I know. But it's not like it's a bad thing. I just really love it. " To this, Elsa agreed, considering that Elsa had the very same obsession. She really couldn't judge Anna on that anyway.

Even so, she couldn't go along with Anna, because it had been windy the day before, and somehow, her window had been knocked out by that very wind. And, strangely enough, all of the servants, except the kitchen staff, had caught some sort of mysterious bug the day before that. But still, cleaning up the mess by herself didn't bother her any.

"Anna, I'll be done in a minute, I promise." I say, going back to picking up the broken glass on the floor.

"Okay," She says, running off to her room, with her braided pigtails flying behind her.

Anyway, it took what felt like forever to get all the broken glass out. But eventually I managed to get it all up and then I plop myself down on my bed. Then, out of nowhere, I hear a familiar giggle, and I shoot right back up into a sitting position and look in the direction of the open door. And, standing in the doorway, is Olaf, the snowman I had built not too long ago.

Olaf gasped when he saw me. "Elsa, hi! Wow, talk about long time, no see! I haven't seen you in forever! So, how have you been?" He asks, that same goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, I've been fine. Why do you ask?" I say, knowing that the only reason that I asked why he asked is to see what his response would be. It's probably going to be something funny, knowing Olaf.

"Oh, I just wanted to drop by, because I haven't seen you since that whole eternal winter thing, and I wanted to see how you've been since that ended and all." He says, still grinning.

"Olaf, that's so sweet of you." I say, right when my mind flashes back to Anna. I gasp without even knowing that I did it. "Anna's going to want to know that you're here." I say, as I quickly walk into the hall and to Anna's bedroom door, Olaf trailing right behind me, with his snow flurry staying there above his head.

"Anna?" I ask as I knock on the door that leads into Anna's bedroom. Although, I realize that it's strange that right now I'm the one that's knocking on the door, and she's on the other side. The only difference is that I'm not isolated like I was before.

Anyway, I heard a slight tumble coming from the other side of the door, and I thought that Anna had probably fallen off of something, and the sound that comes from her falling is a sound that I know all too well. Then, Anna finally opens her door says,

"Is it time for us to get some chocolate from the kitchen yet?" She asks, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"No, but this is much better!" I say, grabbing her hand without a thought of what she might say or do at this point. Then, we get into the hall, and she immediately gasps in excitement.

"Olaf! I can't believe you're here!" She says, running to his side.

"Hi!" He says, in that same goofy voice. "Where are Kristoff and Sven?" He asks, and right away Anna's face lights up.

She gasps. "Kristoff!" She says, suddenly in a hurry. "I'm sorry, Elsa. But I promised that I would meet Kristoff, and I don't know if I'm late now or what... but I had better go now or else I'll really be late." She says, running down the hall.

"So, Olaf," I start, now that Anna had run off. "Do you maybe want to stay for awhile? I'd love it if you would." I say, smiling in the brightest and cheeriest way possible, even though I knew that he would say yes anyway.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Olaf shouts in the loudest way.

* * *

I just want to say that reviews aren't required, but I would really love it if you did leave a review.


	2. The twins arrive in Elsa's dream

"Kristoff! I'm here!" I hear the familiar voice shout out. I can't place the voice to a face until I turn around, and see Anna running as fast as she can towards me. When she finally gets near me, she jumps and I get tackled. I didn't necessarily think that would happen until... well it happened. We both burst out laughing when we hit the ground, and I stand up and reach out a hand to help her up, too.

"Well," I start, "You sure came out of nowhere." I say, brushing the dirt off my clothes.

Anna just shrugs. "Yeah, that happens sometimes, you wouldn't believe it."

"Well, can you get your horse? There's kinda something I want you to see." I say.

"Yeah, sure." She says, heading towards the stables, where the horses are kept. She is in there for a few minutes, before she slowly trots out on her horse, and soon she's at my side.

"Come on," I say to her. "Let's go!" I shout, as I take off as fast as I can on Sven. That really isn't much trouble for Anna, because I know that she can go fast on her horse.

* * *

"Oh, Olaf!" I say, laughing. We are walking in the castle courtyard, and Olaf is taking time to look at every little thing.

Right then, I notice that the flurry above Olaf's head slowly starts to disband itself. _Oh no, not now. _I think. "Um, Olaf, can you come over here really fast?" To this, Olaf nods in a agreeing way. "You called?" He asks, and I quickly make the snow flurry dissolve, after instantly making another one in it's place.

"You are now free to go as you please, once more." I say, smiling as he jumps in joy at his regained freedom.

* * *

"Are your eyes still shut?" I ask, as I guide a currently blindfolded Anna in the right direction.

"Yes, yes. They are. That's the fourth time you've asked." She said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay. We're here. Open your eyes."

She does so, and then she gasps. Where we were standing had the perfect view of the castle where both her and Elsa live.

"Kristoff, it's beautiful!" She says, as she wraps both of her arms around my neck. She quickly takes it back, though, for fear that it was too soon. I just laugh at this, and say,

"Anna it's okay. I didn't mind." I say, and she gasps in happiness and puts her arms back around my neck and grins happily.

* * *

Anna and I were sitting at the table eating our chocolate together, when suddenly Anna says,

"You're beautiful, Elsa." She says, and I can immediately feel a blush creep upon my cheeks.

"Thank you." I say, smiling.

"If I have a baby girl one day, I hope that she looks like you." She says.

"Thank you again." I say, and that was the last thing I remember.

* * *

(This is Elsa's dream right now.)

"Anna!" I shout. "Anna! Where are you?" I shout again, as I look all around the castle for her.

"Elsa." I hear, and this makes me turn around as fast as I can. And sure enough, Anna is sitting there, with two bundles in her arms.

"Anna!" I say, running over to her and pick up the bundle in the pink blanket and tickle her. After I do this, the baby giggles and swirls it's hands around in a familiar way. I look a little bit closer, and that's when I finally realize...

_The baby has ice powers, just like me!_

I look back up at Anna, and the baby that's still in her arms, that's wrapped up in a blue blanket, is doing the exact same thing as the baby in my arms.

"Anna, why do both these babies have my powers?" I ask, putting the baby with the pink blanket back on Anna's lap.

"They have your magic, Elsa. And since they are twins, they both have your powers." She says, playing with the baby boy in the blue blanket's hand.

I look down at my hands, and there is pieces of ice here and there on my fingers. "Anna, your babies having my powers, that's great and all, but are they going to have to hide their powers, like I did?" I ask, shaking the ice off my fingers.

Anna's face turns a pale, and sickly white color. "Elsa, I... I didn't think about that."

And then the dream faded out.

* * *

Okay, so, I apologize for the delay of this chapter getting updated, but I admit that I have been a little busy. Anyway, check back soon for more!


	3. Too Impatient

_Two years and four months later..._

_Kristoff and Anna get married and have twins, _(as I mentioned in the last chapter, by the way.) _and both of them were born with Elsa's powers. Their names are Chloe and Kristoff Jr._

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna shouts, as she runs down the hall with Chloe bouncing up and down in her arms. I open the door, as she quickly runs past it without thinking.

"Oh, sorry!" She says, turning back and heading into my room when I motion for her to come in. She lays Chloe down on my bed and then sits right next to her, as Chloe just squirms all over the place.

"I suppose that you need something?" I ask, getting serious.

"What? Can't I just come in and visit my own sister?" She says, and I can tell that she's hiding something.

"Anna," I start. "Where is your son?"

"He... might be in my room. The thing is, he was crying and he wouldn't stop crying and I don't know what he wants me to do." She says, messing with her hair.

"Anna, he's probably just being fussy because he's tired." I say, shrugging.

"I tried that! I put him in his bed for a few minutes, and he just kept crying his head off." She says, plopping down on my bed.

"Oh, Anna. You need to be calm when you get into situations like this." I say, laughing at how impatient she was being, as I head into her room to calm Chloe's brother down.

* * *

"Little Kristoff, why are you crying?" I say, cudding the still slightly fussy baby against my body. I admit, holding him like I was doing did help him. And that was probably sonething that Anna didn't think of doing.

"Cuddle." He says, and by now he has stopped being fussy.

"Yeah," I respond back. "You like being cuddled with, don't you?" I say, bouncing him up and down gently while not completely losing my grip on him.

"Yes, Aunt Elsa." He says, in a precious baby boy voice.

"Kristoff, do ypu want to go and see your sister and mommy now? I think that your mommy would want to know that you've stopped crying by now." I say, and he claps his chubby hands and grins wildly.

"Yes, we see sis and mommy!" He says.


	4. First Steps

"Chloe, Chloe! Look at me! Look at me!" I say, right before I make the bubbly noise that makes her giggle. I then put both hands on her stomach and tickle her until my fingers get tired of doing it. She keeps laughing even after I stop, though, probably because she still felt ticklish there.

Then, out of nowhere, I hear a tiny voice call out,

"Mommy, I walk."

And then Kristoff Jr. appears out of nowhere, and sure enough, he was walking. It wasn't very stable, though, but it was a start for him.

"Ooh, come here little Kris!" I say, crouching down to pat my hands against my lap. He giggles at that, and the unstableness that he has on his now capable feet starts to really show itself, because he falls into his father's waiting hands.

"You were _expecting _him to fall? Just like that?" I ask.

"Eh, I had a hunch." Kristoff says, shrugging.

Little Kris, as Elsa and I preferred to call him, got back up on his feet and started to walk towards me again. Chloe, looking at her brother with wide eyes and not even looking where she's going, reaches for him, only to fall off the bed. That happening doesn't faze her much, because she just keeps looking at him, until she gets up on her feet and tries to walk like him. She continuously falls down and getting back up again.

"It looks like she's just as determined as you are." He says, and I know he's right.

Little Kris sees his sister struggling, and instead of going over to me, he toddles over to Chloe and says,

"Sis, like this." And he walks a few steps, like he's showing her how it's done. He then turns in her direction and says,

"You go, sis." And she does so, trying to walk exactly as her brother just did. And it did help just a little bit, but Chloe may need more practice before she gets it.

Then I notice that instead of taking small steps, she's slamming her feet down. I mean, I didn't notice at first, but when she slammed her foot down on the floor and ice spread all around, that was a little hard to miss. Chloe just stares in awe at the ice that she had made all by herself without realizing it. Little Kris sees what his sister did, and then he tries to do the same thing, successfully. Both of them fall on their butts, and then it comes to my mind what we are going to have to do. But I can't bring myself to even say it, because I know it would be hard on them at their age.

"I think we both know what they need to do." Kristoff says, after a long moment of silence, other then the babies giggling at the ice that they are spreading across the room.

"Conceal." And that's all I manage to say.

* * *

Okay so I would really appreciate if you would leave a review, because at this point I feel like I'm not going as good of a job as I can, and that no one likes my writing. So please, review!


	5. For their own good

_Oh, I stink at this! Now I regret not taking those knitting lessons when they were offered to me. _I think, as I struggle with sloppily knitting a pair of light pink gloves for Chloe to wear. It was especially hard, considering that she has such small fingers. Also, I don't _even _know how to knit, which that only made it ten times harder. But finally, I decided that making the ones that didn't have finger holes would be much easier then if I made the ones that did have finger holes. They still looked like they were sloppily made, though.

"Mommy, mommy!" I hear Chloe's cheerful toddler voice scream out, as she toddles in with Little Kris on her trail.

"Mommy, Ris chase. Ooh! There snowman!" She says, as Olaf comes hopping in, literally!

"Oaf, I chase Chloe. Chloe, hugs!" Little Kris says, as he jumps up and down, and starts to chase Chloe again.

I laugh to myself at that. I thought it was cute how Kris didn't know how to say Olaf correctly, which is why he said Oaf instead, but Olaf understood it. Chloe, on the other hand, knew how to say Olaf correctly, but she couldn't pronounce the k in Kris's name, and she says Ris instead.

"Hi Little Kris! Oh, hi Anna! What are you doing?" He asks, twidling his stick thumbs.

"Oh, I was trying to knit before Chloe and Kris came in here. Now, I'm at a stopping point, but that's okay." I say, giggling at Kris as he chases Chloe.

But then, I remembered that I had finished knitting both pairs of gloves right before the kids and Olaf came in. I wanted to give them to her right away, but I really couldn't get over the guilty feeling that kept coming back. _She's just a baby, she would never understand why she would have to wear them in the first place._ I think, as I watch her and Kris play with Olaf. I can't help but wonder,

_Should I... wait until she's older and understands a little better? Of course, that goes for Kris, too. I don't know what to do! _

* * *

"Elsa, are you in there?" I ask, but I knew that she had to be in her room right now, considering that I had familiarized myself with her new schedule.

"Yes! Hang on!" She shouts back, sounding unprepared.

I finally notice that Chloe is squirming in my arms. I put her down on the floor and feel in my pocket, not knowing what was in it until I pulled the pair of gloves I just made for her. I quickly wondered if it was the right thing to do, until I crouch down next to her so I'm at eye level with her, and I clutch the gloves as tightly as I can, still kind of feeling guilty.

"Chloe, there's something that you might need to know." I say, taking her hand with my free one. She looks kind of confused at what I just said.

"What, mommy?" She says, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"You know, the people that live in the village?" I ask.

"Yes, mommy." She says, still looking as curious as ever.

"Well, they might not understand your powers. The same thing happened to your aunt, not too long ago. They didn't understand her powers."

"Why?" She asks.

"I'm not exactly sure about that, sweetie, but I want to keep you safe, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you." I say.

"Ris too? He got magic too." She says, looking down at her hands.

"Yes, him too. He has your aunt's powers, same as you." I say.

I remember that the gloves are still in my tight grip. I lay them down on my lap, and look back at her. "You want to stay safe, too, don't you?" I say, and somehow, she understood everything I was telling her.

"Yes, I do." Then, as if by instinct, she picks up the gloves curiously, like she wants to try to find out how they work. I let her do so, wondering if she could figure them out. She then found the bottom of them, where her hands go, and after thinking about it briefly, she gently slips both of the gloves on both of her hands, finally understanding. She looks back at me, and nods.

Elsa's door finally opens right then, and it's obvious that she hurried getting dressed. But I wasn't able to think about that for long, because my mind immediately flashed back to what was important right now.

Chloe rushed into Elsa's room, laughing and flapping her arms up and down repeatedly, like a bird. She doesn't even notice when one of her gloves falls off, mainly because she's too busy running around. _Oh, they are too big!_

Elsa just laughs at that, as she picks it up and immediately notices the shotty work that was put into making them. "Wow, this looks like it was made by a beginner. I remember, though, that lessons were offered to that beginner, but all she said was, 'I'd never need sewing lessons, there's no way it could come in handy.' Isn't that right?" She says, obviously teasing.

"That was when I thought that I had no need for it. Before I had babies, even." I say, fake pouting.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." She says, as she stops Chloe from running around by putting her hands on her arms. She doesn't drop the glove, though.

"Sweetie, did your mommy explain everything to you yet?" She asks, her voice as gentle as possible.

"Yes," she says.

"So, you know exactly why you have to wear these gloves, don't you?" She asks.

"Yeah, people no get magic." She says, and I can tell that she's trying to be serious.

"Yeah, exactly. This..." She gets cut off by her thoughts. "This is only for your own good." She says.

Chloe puts the glove back on, and before we know what happened, she wraps her short arms around Elsa's neck, hugging her.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." And that was the last thing that happened with them.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this!


	6. Fun Times

"Chloe, come play!" Little Kris shouts, running around as fast as he can on his little feet. Right now, he was still without gloves, but that was mainly because I just hadn't gotten around to doing it, even though I knew they wouldn't have very good quality, if I made them.

"Chloe, come on!" He urges again, still running and running. She just stands to the side, watching him with a small smile on her face. _She knows, _I think to myself. I can tell, though, by the look in her eyes that she wants to play the game with him. But somehow, she knows better. And with every time that he keeps urging, she just stands there, saying nothing. _Just like Elsa would. _

Little Kris apparently doesn't want to go down without a fight, because he runs up behind Chloe and pushes her onto the ice that he had made when he was running around. _Okay, he gets that from me. _I think, giggling at them as they chase each other around, even though Chloe is clearly trying her hardest not to lose her gloves this time.

* * *

"Ow! Hard floor, oh," I hear, as I'm working on the pair of gloves that Anna said that I should make, since I'm the one who knows how to knit, and they would be much better made if I did it. I agreed with that, but I still thought that she should seriously reconsider taking those knitting lessons.

But anyway, Kris comes toddling in, acting as if he's looking for something. Before he even knows where he's going, he runs into the side of the chair I'm sitting in. He then lands right on his butt. But he doesn't seem bothered by it, because he pulls himself back up and then looks straight up at me, his blue eyes shining in the daylight.

"Elsa, what you doing?" He asks, a confused look on his face.

"I'm knitting something for you because your mommy doesn't know how." I say, putting it down quickly.

"For me?" He asks, in the same high pitched baby voice that his sister has.

I just laugh at his innocents. "Yes, you, silly." I say, tickling him.

"What is it?" He says, as he literally starts to climb all over me.

"Woah, okay!" I say, as I successfully pry him off and sit him back on the floor and say, "I can't say yet. It's a... surprise. Okay?" I say, and he nods before he runs off to who knows where.

* * *

"Okay, your mommy is just in here, but don't go in just yet, okay?" I ask, trying to hold in both my laughs and Kris's.

"Okay, yeah." He says.

Honestly, I had absolutely no idea why we were hiding. All I know is that Kris said that he wanted to surprise Anna, and that he thought that this was the only way to do it. I didn't understand in any way.

"Okay," he says. And he runs in and screams. I didn't even know that he did it until he had _actually _done it. My mind was working slow, apparently.

"Oh, Little Kris!" Anna says, laughing as hard as she can, as she wraps her arms around him, and laying down on the floor with him. She then tickles him nonstop and that makes him laugh right along with his mother.

I want to join them, but I know that it's unqueenly. But then, I figure that since no one else is here anyway, I might as well do it, only to have some fun.

* * *

**Okay, please review! I've been working hard on this lately, if I do say so myself, so I would like it if this got reviewed.**


	7. Kris sneaks out

I was heading into my room, after Anna and I had a tickle fest with Kris. Chloe wasn't there, probably because the last time that I had heard anything was when she was spending time with her dad. It was okay that she couldn't be there, though.

The first thing that I did, though, was try to tuck the loose strands of hair that had accidentally been pulled out when I was playing. It wasn't that big of a deal, though.

Then, after I did so, I notice a piece of paper on my desk, with a feather quill laying next to it. I temporarily don't remember _why _I had it there in the first place, but then it eventually came back into my mind.

Then, out of nowhere, I write what I had in my mind down on the paper. Somehow, I felt like I had to write it down. Somehow, I knew I did. Then, when I finished, I went into the twins room and slipped it into the desk, and then walked away. Now, I could only hope that one of them would find it, some day.

* * *

"Mommy!" Chloe says, in a slight whisper. She sneaks in, looking all around her as she goes.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" I ask, but she doesn't say a word. She just runs over and stands on the tips of her toes and puts a finger up to my mouth and says,

"Don't talk, daddy's coming. We playin' hide and seek." She says, looking back at the door occasionally.

"Oh, okay. I've got you covered on hiding." I say, taking her hand and putting her on the left side of the desk, which was a good place to hide. I know it was kind of wrong for me to hide Chloe from him, but that's okay. He'll get over it, I'm sure.

He didn't come in, though, not for a while.

_He must be looking really well for her. _I think to myself.

"Mommy," Chloe says, after a while. "My butt is aching from sitting. Is daddy in here yet?" She says, and she's whispering.

I look at the open door. No one is standing there.

"No, Dad isn't there." I say, nodding at her.

"Chloe, chloe?" I hear shouting from in the hall. "CHLOE! I KNOW YOU'RE SOMEWHERE!" I just know that shouting _must _be coming from Kristoff. Frankly, it was too obvious.

"Chloe, wh-" He says as he comes in, and he immediately starts grinning. "You... You're definitely hiding something. I can tell."

I gasp in fake surprise. "Oh, what? Why would I hide anything from you? My own _husband? _I wouldn't do that. Ever." I say, trying my hardest to hold myself back from laughing.

"Anna," He starts. "I already know that you're hiding something from me. It's too obvious. I know you too well."

"Oh, I think you're off on that." I say.

"Doubt it." He says.

Then, Chloe accidentally giggles. And, of course, Kristoff notices. I mean, who wouldn't notice a high pitched baby giggle like that? No one could possibly miss it, I don't think. He walks slowly to where he heard the giggle come from. He creeps up... and then...

"Found you!" He shouts as he picks her up and holds her up on his feet.

"Daddy!" Chloe shouts, her tiny baby hands in his big manly ones. "How did you find my hide spot? Did mommy tell you?" She says, glaring at me sternly. I just raise both hands up at this and look shocked. It was only fake, though.

"No," He starts. "But I did hear you giggling when you were hiding. Don't you know that is the number one rule when you hide, not to make any sound?"

"Darn..." She says.

"Maybe next time," He says, putting her back on her feet, and she runs off somewhere.

He then gets back on his feet, too, and then walks over as he puts his arms around my body. I had gotten used to him doing stuff like that by now, since we're married and everything.

"What are you doing?" He asks, as we both sway from side to side.

"Ah," I start. " I'm just reading this boring book. I don't even know _why_ I'm even reading it in the first place, I just know I am for some reason..." I say.

"Well, you could always keep doing that, or..." He says, trailing off.

"Or what?" I ask, wondering what he is going to say next.

"Or, you know, we could just take a walk. Outside, maybe." He says, and by now he has taken his arms away and he is messing with his thumbs now. _Huh, he only does that when he's nervous... _I think.

"Yeah, because it probably wouldn't make very much sense if we walked inside, would it? I don't know." I say, shrugging.

"Heh, yeah." He says, with a slightly childish grin on his face. Then, he takes my hand while I'm still sitting. I'm pulled out of the chair and I drop the book behind me and run as fast as I can behind him.

* * *

"Ris! Ris, where are you?" I shout. I've been running around looking for him for a while now with no luck. I start to wonder,

_Did he... sneak outside? _

I start to head towards the front of the castle, where the big wooden doors are. And, sure enough, it was cracked open enough for what it looked like someone about my size to go through. I don't bother to look around, though, as I slowly go past the door, and then I think,

_This isn't right. I shouldn't even be doing this. _

I look at the wooden doors that head outside, and those are open too! "He did sneak out." I whisper to myself. I walk out once again, slightly hesitating, but I end up doing it anyway.

Once I do, the sun shines really bright in my eyes. Considering spending most of my time in the castle, I really wasn't used to it. But I did keep going, watching each and every person walking around. _These are probably the village people that I was told about by mommy yesterday. _They all stare at me as I walk foward, like I'm a stranger. Although, to them, I probably was. But that wasn't important. I was too focused on finding Kris and getting the two of us back safely in the castle.

Then, as if out of nowhere, I hear a gasp behind me. I quickly turn myself around to the person. They look like they had just realized somthing that they hadn't noticed before. I didn't understand why I was being stared at like that, until the person speaks up and says,

"Hey, it's the new princess!"

Then, everyone that had been around me was slowly gathering from all directions towards me. They are all talking at one time, enough to the point where I can't understand a word that they are saying. Although, I can only make out a few things, like,

"You are beautiful, like you're mother!"

"Where's your brother, sweetie?"

"Where is your mother at?"

With all of them talking at one time like that, I was suddenly getting really panicked. I could hardly understand anything that was going on. I just ran through the crowd, hoping that I could get past them so I could find my brother and get back to a place that I knew well before Mommy and Daddy noticed that we weren't there.

* * *

**I hope you really like it! And please review, too!**


End file.
